There is only so much a girl can cope with!
by xXxGothic-GurlxXx
Summary: HPGW, After Dumbledores funeral. Interesting as chapters go along


**There is only so much a girl can cope with!**

**The Train Journey!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, then I wouldn't be writing on fanfic would I?**

**A/N: this is my second attempt at a FanFic so it won't be that good.**

Italics: Thoughts 

Normal: Well… normal really

Bold: Author Notes 

**Summary: Harry will be starting 7th year but he needs to destroy those darn horcruxes. Ginny will be starting 6th year. Harry also needs something else… Ginny. Just as Harry's about to go on the 'horcrux hunt' but something happens to Ginny. Will Harry still be able to leave knowing about Ginny's problem? HP/GW a bit of RW/HG in later chapters. Starts after Dumbledores funeral.**

**Chapter 1: The Train Journey **

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry was grieving. The student silently clambered on to the scarlet train. As the train set off the only sound that could be heard **(except the train)** was crying. Ginny was crying, Hermione and Ron were trying to stay strong but in the end silent tears trickled down their faces. Harry had his own compartment. Everyone knew he needed space. He was just gazing out the window. His eyes were puffy but still tears fell down his face. He watched the trees and mountains skim past his window. Then he heard a faint knocking on the door. He turned to look at the figure in the doorway. As he did she ran in and flung her arms round him. As she did this they both sobbed uncontrollably

He didn't want to let her go but he knew he must. He pulled out of the tight embrace. He beckoned them to sit down. He sat down and she sat in his lap. He wiped a tear from her pale cheek and stared into her deep chocolate brown eyes. He found himself edging nearer and nearer to her face so close he could feel her warm breath on his face. Before he knew it they were kissing passionately**. (A/N: Harry and Ginny aren't going out. They are kissing more for comfort rather than romance. Until later chapters.)**. He broke off the kiss so he could catch his breath.

"I've missed that Ginny." He whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I've missed that too but why are you sorry?" she asked just as soft.

" I'm sorry for breaking your heart." Harry said tears prickling the back of his eyes yet again "I'm staying at the burrow for all the holidays. Then I am sorry but I need to leave."

"But can't I…"

"NO!" Harry broke her off. "As much as I want you to come, so we can be together, be alone. You know we can't. I love you Ginny. I would kill myself if you got hurt because of me." Harry now had silent tears gliding down his face.

"I love you too Harry and I understand." She said wiping the glistening tear from his face. She bent in so she could kiss him tenderly. He deepened the kiss and ran his hand through her fiery red hair and the other holding the small of her back. She was now kneeling with her legs on either side of his. She also had a hand running through his raven coloured hair. They were so 'busy' they didn't see Hermione and Ron sneak into the compartment.

"Ahem!" Ron coughed stopping Harry and Ginny. " As much as I love to see you snogging the brains off my sister Harry, you should be changing out of your school robes. We'll be arriving at kings cross soon." Ron said sarcastically. He walked hand in hand with Hermione out of the compartment.

"Guess I'd better go." Ginny said as she slid off Harry.

"No please." Harry said as he stood up and put his arms around her. "Stay." He pulled her into a tight embrace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trio and Ginny stepped onto the platform. Seamus and Dean and the rest of the DA came over. "Hey mate. If you need any of us just use the coins and we'll help. OK?" Seamus asked in his sexy Irish voice. **(A/N: No this isn't a Harry/Seamus story but you can't say Seamus's voice isn't sexy Lol.)**

Thank Seamus." Harry said as he grasped Ginny's hand and squeezed it. She looked up at him and smiled. They held hands as they climbed into the ministry car. They were ready for an exciting summer. And it would be a very interesting summer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: OK so that is the first chapter. This is my second FanFic but I deleted my other one so anyways… Do you like it? Hate it? Want to feed it to aunt marge's dog Ripper? I'll answer any questions. So press that pretty little button and Review. bats eyelids please.**

**Here is a little question…**

**What do you think will happen to Ginny?**

**(Choose two)**

**She will get kidnapped**

**She will get killed**

**She will get a serious illness**

**She gets pregnant**

**She cuts her wrists**

**Gets hurt/killed by Voldemort**

**So please review. Flames will be used to set my skirt on fire. **


End file.
